A Fair Share Of Revenge
by Ryous lil Tenshi
Summary: Newlywed Ryou is unpacking his brand new husband Marik's things when he comes across some... Interesting reading material. A fluffy [Is it fluffy? Don't trust me] Deathshipping oneshot. Actually, it's a giftfic for AphroditeLove.


Hahahaha it's deathshipping!

I wrote this for AphroditeLove. THIS IS FOR YEW! -glomps- Happy un-birthday! Teehee.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Really.

Onwards with the random crap!

* * *

Ryou groaned, the buzzing of the alarm clock as his bedside table dragging him out of a deep, restful sleep. Chocolate eyes cracked open, glaring blearily at the small black box. A long skinny arm withdrew from crisp white sheets, and he thumped at the top of the small black box, finally finding the snooze button. He pressed it with long white fingers, letting his arm slump back onto the bed. Ryou couldn't help but smile as he felt the muscular arms tightened around his waist, and a deep purr in his ear.

"Morning, Marik." The whitenette sighed happily, rolling over onto his back. He stared up into warm amethyst eyes with a fresh grin, blinking sleepily. Marik chuckled, breaking his grip from around Ryou's slim, perfect waist to run a tanned finger over smooth pale skin, like white silk.

"Morning." Marik smiled softly in reply, running his hands up Ryou's slender arms. The teenager closed soft brown eyes at the touch, rolling over between the white sheets to face the Egyptian. "Sleep well?" He inquired, leaning forward to whisper in Ryou's ear. The whitenette nodded, arching his neck as Marik's fingers brushed his collarbone, a soft, keening cry emitting from parted rosebud lips. The blonde gently began to run his hands down Ryou's arms, leaning forward until their noses were less than an inch apart. Ryou blushed. Marik linked his fingers with the boy, and raised their hands above the soft, warm covers. He kissed all of the pale teens' fingers once, and the fourth finger on his left hand twice, staring at the two silver rings. One a plain band, and the other containing a single, flawless diamond.

"I love you so much." Ryou sighed happily, his grin breaking further across his pale, rounded face. Marik chuckled, and closed the gap between them, capturing Ryou's soft, sweet lips in a kiss. The whitenette's eyes widened, and then closed. Ryou gently scooted towards his lover, closing the gap between their bodies. Marik sighed at the warmth, maneuvering his arms up to Ryou's back, pressing his thin form firmer against him.

"Love you too." Marik broke apart to whisper into the light's ear. Ryou giggled and nuzzled the blonde's collarbone, his own arms around Marik's waist. "Jeez, Ryou. You're such a…" He bit his lip, mulling over the term in his mind. "I don't know how to put it…"

"A newlywed?" Ryou asked playfully, the corners of his lips ghosting in a smile. The Egyptian nodded and smiled, simply enjoying the feel of Ryou's warm slender frame against him. "It's because I _am_, Marik." He said teasingly, extending his ring finger. "Five whole days."

"Six now." Marik murmured softly, placing a chaste kiss on those damn perfect lips. Ryou moaned in the back of his throat, chocolate brown eyes fluttering shut. "Six wonderful days." Ryou giggled, trailing his hands from Marik's waist, up his back, and to his jawbone, tilting his head to deepen the kiss-

_BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ!_ Marik groaned, breaking from the kiss, and Ryou slumped into the mattress with a disappointed sigh. Groaning, the Egyptian leaned over, and snapped the clock off. Ryou sighed, and looked up at the ceiling, big brown eyes looking thoughtful.

"You know." The light said softly a few minutes later. "We should really think about getting up. I mean, we still have a lot of stuff to unpack, and stuff…" He trailed off uncertainly. Marik sighed, and placed a soft peck on Ryou's lips.

"We should." The blonde agreed. "Or maybe…" He purred, lightly skimming his fingers over Ryou's stomach. The teenager cried out, arching his back at the contact. "We could stay in bed a little longer…" Ryou sighed, his eyes closing. "Hmmm?"

"Doubt it." Ryou's eyes snapped open, and he giggled. "Bakura and Malik are coming over in half an hour." The whitenette sat up. "Come on, Marik." He pleaded. "Time to get up…" The Egyptian sighed, and placed a hand over amethyst eyes.

* * *

Ryou was sorting through a box of magazines when he found it.

The porn.

Naturally wide chocolate eyes swelled further in shock as he stared down at the bright glossy covers, and his mouth fell open, before he stumbled back, and fell on his rear, holding a hand over his eyes. _No no no, that's gross! Ew ew ew_… He gasped, shaking his head in an attempt to banish the images from his mind. _That's sick! _Marik was over at his old house with Bakura and his lighter half, packing more of his stuff into boxes. Marik collected a lot of junk, and Ryou thought that this was just another carton. (Although he was slightly skeptical about the National Geographic magazine…) _But apparently, he was wrong_… That was when the origin of the porn occurred to him.

_Why does he have porn? He doesn't... That little... Ugh! _Ryou sat up properly, and risked another peep in the box. _Ewie_…_ Well, at least it's not straight porn I guess_…_ but still!_

"I have to talk to him about this." Ryou muttered as he lifted a stack out of magazines out of the box. "Honestly…" He quickly leafed through the magazines. _Oh God… They're all porn? But there must be hundreds in here..._ Eyebrows furrowed in suspicion, Ryou abandoned that stack of magazines, and turned to another box, the words '_Marik's Magazines'_ written on the side in black marker. _If this is more_… Ryou tore off the sellotape, and opened the carton. He pushed the first few National Geographic magazines aside, and then stared down at the bright, glossy magazines inside.

_No way_.

How much porn did Malik have? How could he possibly need so much? Ryou swallowed, and rested on the balls of his feet, looking anywhere but the box, blushing. He may not have been a virgin anymore, but Ryou was still relatively innocent, and the sight of so many naked men made him blush. After all, he only accepted his sexuality a few months ago.

"He's going to pay for this." Ryou's teeth were gritted. _How can he have so much of this, especially if he's married? I can't believe him, I honestly cannot believe him._

* * *

"Malik, be careful!"

"Be careful? This thing is two fucking _tons_ Bakura, I'm gonna drop it on your feet in a moment."

"You better not!"

Ryou smiled, sitting cross legged on the comfortable, worn sofa. Bakura and Malik continued to bicker as they entered the apartment, carrying a chunky wooden bookshelf between them.

"Ugh… Why does Marik even have this? I didn't know he could read." Malik made a face, his arms straining.

"It was a gift from Isis…" He caught a glimpse of Bakura's facial expression, and smirked. "Don't even ask…"

"Hey!" Ryou stood up, scratching the back of his head. Bakura nodded, making a face. "Um, put it over here." The whitenette gestured to an empty space of wall and floor. "Thanks."

"No problem." Malik groaned, setting the heavy shelf onto the cream-coloured carpet. "_Ow_, my arms hurt."

"Oh dear…" Bakura sighed mockingly. "Want you boyfriend to kiss it better?" Malik only stuck out his tongue.

"Shut up, Bakura. You don't do kissy. Just like I don't do sa-"

"Where's Marik?" Ryou jumped in, blushing furiously. He did _not_ want to hear about their sex life one bit.

"I'm here." Malik peered out from around the tall stack pf cardboard cartons he held in his hands. Instantly, Ryou's expression went stony, and he crossed his arms.

"Hi." He muttered, standing in front of the coffee table. Marik frowned, setting down the cartons, and approaching Ryou with a confused look on his face.

"Ryou, what's-"

"Don't Ryou me!" The whitenette placed his hands on his slim hips, his eyebrows knitted together in a frown. "Care to explain _this?_" He stood aside, revealing three

tall stacks of magazines on the table. Marik froze.

"Dude, is that porn?" Malik was excited, getting down on his knees. He grabbed the first magazine off the stack, and flicked it open, his eyes widening.

"Haha." Bakura chuckled, sitting down on the sofa and leaning back. "You're in trouble." Marik only shot the yami a death glare, before turning his expression back to Ryou.

"Look, I-I forgot I even had that, really-"

"_Don't talk_." Marik's eyes widened, and he fell silent, keeping his gaze fixed on Ryou, who looked murderous. "Am I not enough for you Marik?" The Egyptian groaned, and shook his head.

"Ryou, listen to me-"

"How could you bring that… Filth, into my house, Marik? You _know_ how I feel about porn! You swore that you didn't do… That." Ryou finished, shuddering slightly in disgust.

"But that stuff is months old!" The blonde protested. "I swear, Ryou, I gave up after you and I started going out-"

"He lies!" Malik proclaimed gleefully, examining the cover of another magazine. "This one's only a month old." Ryou's eyes widened, and he swung back to Marik, his normally soft and innocent brown eyes flashing.

"What." His voice was dangerously low, one eyebrow arched. Marik swore, and tossed his lighter half a glare. "_We were engaged a month ago!_" Ryou screamed, his voice high in his anger. Bakura was doubled over in laughter, and Malik was staring at the explicit images intently.

"Ryou…" Marik groaned. "Look. I'm really sorry… A month ago, well… We hadn't exactly consummated our relationship if you get me, and you-"

"What he's saying," Bakura drawled, noticing the look on confusion on Ryou's face. "Is you two weren't fucking yet, and you were getting him really horny, so he had to jack off." Marik groaned, and put his head in his hands. Ryou blushed very deeply, but kept the look of anger on his face.

"Bakura, you are _not_ helping." The pale yami grinned.

"I know." He stretched his arms, and then folded them behind his head. "It's fun watching you squirm." Malik chuckled, deeply absorbed in the magazine.

"It's _not_ funny!" Ryou moaned. "I-I can't believe you! You lied to me! Y-You l-lied to me and said that…" He growled, and turned away from Marik. "That's it. I am officially not speaking to you. You can unpack your bloody things by yourself." The whitenette, as light-footed as he was, managed to stomp out of the lounge and to his bedroom, slamming the door so hard the walls shook. Marik winced as Ryou slammed the door, biting his lip.

"Can I use your bathroom?" The yami twitched, and turned on his heel.

"YOU shut up!" He roared. "This is all your fault! In fact, both of you, out!" He crossed his arms. "I can't believe either of you!" Bakura only rolled his eyes, scratching his head as he stood up.

"Oh stop." He muttered, crossing the small living room, and turning the doorknob. "I'll sort him out." Bakura sighed as he closed the door to the bedroom, staring at the teenager on the edge of the bed. His head was bowed as he gripped the mattress, and his legs dangled over the side.

"Go 'way." Ryou muttered, sounding close to tears. Bakura sighed as he padded across the carpet, sitting on the bed beside Ryou. "Kura, I-I mean it…"

"Hey." Bakura said gently, one arm snaking around Ryou's shoulders. He rested his temple against Ryou's, biting on his lower lip gently. "Why are you so upset? Malik and I were just playing." Ryou sniffed. "Hey…" Bakura whispered again, tightening his arm around the teenager.

"I-I just…" Ryou kept his eyes lowered. "H-How could he do this to me? I-I thought we were making a-a commitment with this. We're married! A-And I-I find out that he's looking at other men… I-It just feels so _awful."_ Ryou started to cry, his shoulders shaking. Bakura let out a long sigh, gently rubbing the teenagers' back.

"Hey…" Bakura sighed. "Porn isn't looking at other men, Ryou. Not like that. Gay porn stars are just… They're not real people. No one sees them as real people. Marik doesn't feel anything for them. If he did, would he have married you?"

"B-But…" Ryou sniffed. "I-I know I was being a bit, you know, firm about not sleeping with Marik until I was really ready and knew he was committed… I-Is that why he married me? S-So he could sleep with me?" Bakura looked down into those tearful brown eyes, realizing Ryou's worst fear.

"Oh, Ryou." Bakura sighed. "Marik loves you to pieces. Look at everything he's done for you. He treats you like a princess. He got you two this apartment. Would he do all that is he wanted to sleep with you?" Ryou shrugged. "You're looking into this too much. Marik looked at porn for a bit. I do. Malik does. Practically every guy in history has looked at porn. It's nothing to stress about." Ryou still kept his eyes downcast, however. "Are you going to stop stressing?" Ryou let out a long sigh, but didn't nod, or shake his head. "Ryou…"

"I-I… Wh-Why would he still keep it if he apparently didn't use it anymore? Why does he keep it hanging around? Is… Is he still u-using it?"

"No." Bakura shook his head gently, still rubbing Ryou's back. "He wouldn't." _He probably fantasizes about Ryou with them though... Sicko." _Ryou… You're not seeing the upside to this yet, are you?" Ryou couldn't help himself- He looked up at Bakura, confused.

"Upside? M-Marik's been getting off to those magazines while we were together!" Ryou cried out. "How is there an upside to that?" Bakura only chuckled, shaking his head.

"I forget that you were still a virgin a week ago." He muttered lowly. "I'm probably not the one to teach you this Ryou, but someone has to tell you." The teenager blinked.

"Tell me what? What are you talking about, Bakura." The yami smirked.

"You've already got Marik in a tight spot, Ryou. And he's head over heels for you. You want to get him back, don't you? You want to punish him, right?" Ryou nodded emphatically. "Great. I'm going to teach you the wonders of sex as a weapon." The whitenette blinked.

"What? I-I'm not sure what you mean-"

"Listen up and listen good." Bakura muttered, leaning forward to whisper in Ryou's ear. The smaller of the pair listened silently, his eyes growing wider and wider with each passing second.

"Bakura!" He finally gasped, scooting away from the yami. "I-I'm not doing that! That's awful!" Bakura chuckled. "A-And I don't have the… equipment."

"I'll lend it to you." Bakura said firmly. "Look. _No one _screws my lighter half over like that and makes him cry. If you don't do it, I will." Ryou whipped his head around, brown eyes wide.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would." Ryou huffed, crossing his arms. His cheeks were still a bright crimson.

"Very well." He finally relented. "I-I was just going to yell at him some more and ban him from um…. Doing it for a week."

"Fuck off!" Bakura expleted, standing up and grabbing Ryou's hand. "Be creative. Come on, he fucked you over. I know it's his own private business and all, it's still cold." Ryou let out a long sigh, and slumped his shoulders. "Come on." Bakura opened the door, and led Ryou into the lounge. Malik was still looking intently at one of the magazines, frowning, while Marik was sitting on the couch, his head in his hands.

"Bakura!" Malik perked up when he realized the yami was in the room. "Look at what I found here… Can I keep this one?" Ryou's eyes widened, and he blushed.

"Come on." Bakura rolled his eyes. "Malik, you have enough at home-"

"No no, look at this!" Malik stood up, running over to Bakura and brandishing the magazine. "This article about these really wacked-out positions… Look, they even drew little diagrams…" Bakura rolled his eyes and snatched the magazine away from the Egyptian. He easily rolled the magazine up, whacking the blonde around the head. Malik yelped, holding a hand over his head.

"Shut it you." He dropped the magazine onto the floor, and turned to face Marik. "I'll put the magazines in boxes and get rid of them for you."

"Can we keep them?"

"No."

"Just this one magazine?"

"No!"

"Look. Just this one page."

"_Malik!" _Ryou sighed as he walked into the kitchen, where some boxes needed unpacking. He crouched down, and started pulling off some of the tape. "Please, not now."

"Just look." Malik whined, rifling through the magazine until he found the page again. "Number seven." Bakura snorted, staring at the small coloured images.

"Please. Like you can bend yourself that way." He thwacked Malik again, who huffed, pouting in protest.

"Yeah I can." He said, starting to crouch on the floor. "Lemme show you-"

"NO!" Ryou shouted from the kitchen. "Not in my house! Don't you dare!" Bakura smirked, grabbing a hold of Malik's shirt and forcing him back up into a standing position.

"Malik, you stay here and help Ryou with the kitchen." Bakura barked. "Marik, come with me. I need help with your drawers." Marik lifted his hands away from his face and stood up, following Bakura as he left the room. The yami opened the front door, winking at Ryou for a split second. The teenager hid a smile, busying himself in the boxes.

"Are you okay?" Malik sank down to his knees beside Ryou, biting his lip. "Ryou?"

"Yeah." Ryou said softly, extracting one of his mugs wrapped in newspaper. "I-I mean, Bakura's right. Everyone does it, don't they? Besides, I'm still unpacking everything. I'm just going to be miffed at him for a while." Malik smiled.

"I'm glad you're not going to be mad at him though." He said gently. "The four of us are really close. We've all got a lover, a brother, and a best friend among us. I-It can't be jeopardized."

"I know." Ryou said softly. "I wouldn't do that, Malik. I mean, I _am_ mad at him, but…" He sighed. "He'll regret it in the end. I know he will." Malik blinked as a strange, almost mischievous look crossed Ryou's features. The blonde smirked.

"What are you planning, huh?" He narrowed his eyes a little. "You're not letting Marik get away with this, are you?"

Ryou giggled.

* * *

Ryou bit his lip as he locked the bathroom door behind him. He was clutching a paper bag in his left hand, and his heart was racing. He had managed to avoid Marik all afternoon, even when Bakura and Malik had left, and there wasn't much left to unpack. His husband had tried to talk to him, several times, but Ryou just shrugged him away.

"Okay." Ryou bit his lip as he set the bag down on the closed toilet. Finally, he dared to peek inside, to see what Bakura thought he should wear. Ryou's mouth dropped, and he shook his head slowly. "No way…" He breathed as he lifted up the outfit Bakura had chosen for him. "You have _got_ to be kidding me." He murmured, holding it up to his chest. It left almost nothing to the imagination at all! Bakura knew how shy Ryou was about himself, this was just cruel. _At least it's not all bondage-looking, I guess_. He groaned, shaking his head from side to side. Bakura was right, though. Ryou was going to look… irresistible.

"All right." Ryou draped the outfit on the counter, before bending down and sliding off his socks. He placed them in the washing hamper, before unbuttoning his jeans. He left those on the floor, a puddle of faded denim, before pulling his shirt over his head. Ryou blushed as he stared at himself in the mirror, wearing nothing but boxers. His flush deepened even further as he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers, sliding them down slender hips. Ryou kicked them off, and then picked up the outfit Bakura had let him borrow, whimpering slightly.

It slid easily over his head, the ribbon-like straps even baggy on his slim, rounded shoulders. Ryou sighed, finding the clinch, and tightened them. The ribbons on the side needed tightening as well, Ryou noted, remembering that Bakura had ordered the outfit needed to be as slim and as form-fitting as possible. When Ryou was finished, he stared at his upper half in the mirror. The entire outfit was composed of lace and ribboning, in shades of pure white, and soft baby pink. Judging by the size it was set at, Malik wore it, and Ryou didn't know –or want to think about- What it looked on him. He bit his lip as he pulled out the matching thong, making a face. _Bakura can__**not**__ be serious._ He slid it on, catching another glimpse of himself in the mirror. At least now his privates were covered… Barely. Ryou bit his lip, yanking at the bottom of the tight, lacy camisole, but it refused to hide his midriff. _I don't want to think about what Marik's going to think when he sees this._ And there was still some to go…

"Ryou?" The teenager jumped at the soft knock on the door, his chocolate orbs widening. "Ryou… Come on… You're not staying in there all night."

"Just…" Ryou stared around him. "Please Marik, I-I don't want to talk to you right now… Can you just leave me alone?"

"Ryou…"

"Please!" Ryou bit on his lip hard. "Please Marik…" _I can't spoil it now_…

"Fine…" Marik let out a long sigh as he turned away from the bathroom door, running a hand through his hair. He stared into the lounge before turning away, heading into the bedroom. He closed the door behind him, and sat down on the edge of the bed, groaning. He fucked up big time, and he knew it. He only refused to tell Ryou that he had those magazines because he didn't want to be embarrassed. He never thought it would damage their relationship like this…

The Egyptian stood up, and pulled off his shirt and trousers. He decided to leave on his underwear as he crossed the small bedroom. He turned out the overhead light, so just the small bedroom lamp at his bedside table was shining, bathing the room in dim, orange light. Marik crawled into bed with a long sigh, pulling up the blankets and rolling over onto his side. He reached out, and snapped the light off, bathing the room in darkness. Marik closed his eyes, and buried his face in the pillow.

"Hello?" The Egyptian froze as he heard the soft accented voice from the doorway. He blinked and sat straight up, frowning slightly at the silhouette of the figure.

"Ryou?" Marik's insides melted, and he couldn't help but smile widely. Ryou found it hard to keep a smirk off his face as he walked across the room, still hidden in darkness. "Are you okay?" He decided to reach out and snap on the light, staring at the teen as the room was bathed in a warm orange glow.

"Holy shit." Marik sat up straight, and his mouth fell open as he stared at the teenager who stood before him. Ryou looked absolutely stunning._ What on earth is he __**wearing**_?

"I take it you like?" Ryou allowed a small, innocent smile to cross his angelic features. Marik tried to speak, but could only gabble, struggling to take in as much of Ryou as he could not believing his eyes. Was this really the innocent little teenager he'd married? True, although the outfit was in innocent, girlish shades of baby pink and snowy white, there was certainly nothing innocent about the extremely revealing lacy camisole, matching thong, and white thigh-high lace stockings that were held up with a matching garter belt. The ensemble was even more sexy and revealing than the underwear Ryou had worn on his wedding night.

"_Yes._" Marik beamed as he threw back the sheets. He leaned forward, and grabbed at Ryou's wrists. The teenager yelped as he was roughly dragged onto the bed, sprawling on Marik's chest. "Oh hell yes." Ryou gasped as he was kissed firmly, disentangling his hands from Marik's grasp and tilting his head to one side, deepening the kiss. Marik's breathing was harsh and ragged as he pulled away, his gaze locked on a wide pair of innocent brown eyes. "I take it you forgive me?" He looked down at Ryou's body again, his insides going weak.

"Maybe." Ryou tilted his head to one side, smiling a little, exploiting his angelic, innocent features as much as he could.

"You're so beautiful." Marik whispered the words in Ryou's ear, his hands sliding down Ryou's sides. He toyed with the silky pink ribbons that held the camisole together teasingly, beginning to nibble on Ryou's ear.

"So are you." Ryou shied his head back a little, to look Marik in the eyes, before he pressed his lips against Marik's in a soft, tentative kiss. Ryou took Marik's hands, gently guiding them away from his sides. He entwined their fingers together, deepening the kiss, and pressing his hips into the Egyptians softly. Marik groaned, his lips smothered by the sweet kiss. Ryou giggled, slowly guiding his hands behind Marik's back. Marik was confused, now pressed against the iron headboard, Ryou's slim, lithe form pushed up against him, the whitenette slowly grinding his hips into Marik as he kissed him, their tongues lapping against one another. Ryou disentangled one hand from Marik's caramel fingers, to reach behind him, where the handcuffs were hooked into his belt.

By this stage, Ryou's lips were heatedly kissing along Marik's neck, his hips pressed firmly into Marik's crotch. He bit his lip at the sensation of Marik's arousal pressed on his lower abdomen, finding the blonde's freed hand. He easily managed to wrap one of the cuffs around Marik's wrist, where it closed with a snap. Marik jumped at the cool metal on his heated skin, and chuckled, arching his neck to give the younger male better access.

"Oh, kinky." He chuckled, biting his lip as Ryou increased the pressure on his arousal, starting to kiss Marik's collarbone. "Never knew you were into this." Ryou giggled, a sound that made Marik's insides grow soft, and slid the second cuff around Marik's wrist, making sure that he slid the few inches of chain through the iron bars of the headboard first. Marik complied, merely thinking that this was Ryou getting kinky (And he thought it was damn hot). The whitenette hid a wide smile as he continued to kiss Marik, running his hands up Marik's forearms. The Egyptian groaned as the teenager started stroking his sides, slim deft fingers finishing at the top of his boxers. Marik arched his neck as Ryou grabbed at the waistband, slowly sliding the silky boxers down his thighs. Ryou's lips slid lower, teasing the skin with his teeth, as well as his lips. Ryou sat up on order to remove the boxers completely from Marik, tossing the satin material to the side. Ryou took a deep breath as he rested his hands on Marik's hips, his heart thudding in his chest. Marik smiled cockily as he looked up at the teenager, his amethyst eyes gleaming in seduction.

"Hey Marik." Ryou leaned forward to listen back into Marik's ear. The Egyptian chuckled, enjoying the feel of lace against his skin. "Guess what?"

"What?" Marik purred, still completely oblivious. Ryou smiled as he sat back, swung his legs over the side, and finally stood up. He rested his hands on his hips as he stared down at the Egyptian, who wore a look of confusion on his face.

"This is what you get for looking at… Porn." Ryou spat out the last word in distaste, looking down at Marik. The Egyptian blinked, and tried to sit up properly, but failed, realizing the handcuffs were twisted around the iron headboard.

"H-Hey!" Marik protested loudly, his eyes widening. "Ryou, what the hell are you doing?" Ryou tilted his head to one side, curling a lock of hair around a long, bony finger.

"Well…" Ryou's eyes were half-lowered as he bent down, his free hand skimming along Marik's stomach muscles. "I think that I am dishing out a fair share of revenge." Marik froze as Ryou laid a hand on his thigh. "Don't you agree?"

"Come on Ryou…" Marik looked up at the teenager bending over him in his pink lace. "Don't you think this is too far? I looked at porn, I said I was sorry, what more do you want?"

"I want…" Ryou brushed his fingers over Marik's crotch as he straightened his back, the blonde biting down hard on his lower lip. "I want…" He smiled, his hands back on his hips. "You'll see what I want." Marik made a strangled noise in his throat as Ryou turned, making sure to arch his lower back to accentuate his rear.

"Ryou-"

"Night Marik." Ryou's hips swayed gently from side to side as he left the room, feeling the Egyptians amethyst eyes plastered on his curvaceous rear. "Sweet dreams." Marik groaned as the door closed with a _click_, the iron bars cold and hard against his back. He arched his neck and looked up to the ceiling, trying to distract himself from his aching arousal and failing.

"Ryou!"

"Can't hear you…" Ryou hummed as he pulled on his dressing gown. He was giggling as he skipped over to the couch, relaxing into the soft squishy cushions. The teenager reached over to the side table, picking up the cordless phone. He dialed the number instantly, the digits ingrained into his memory. He let out a long sigh to himself as the dial tone rang in his ears.

"Hello?"

"Bakura!" Ryou grinned. "You'll never guess what I just did…"

* * *

Hehe. At least it's fluffy... And stuffness.

Yesh.

R&R!!


End file.
